Moments in Time
by Fudgefeather
Summary: There are moments for each nation, special moments. Moments to laugh, moments to cry, moments to have fun. This is a collection of those moments, put together in one place. Various pairs, various genres.
1. Too High!

**AN: This is the first in a series of Hetalia shorts I was doing on my AskNekoStonia account on dA. I decided to post them here, too, as just one big collection of Hetalia short stories. There will be many pairs, many genres, and no storyline except in each chapter.**

**I hope you enjoy readin as much as I enjoyed writing.**

* * *

><p>After a long day outside in weather that grew increasingly cold, Finland and Sweden started to head home. A light dusting of snow was falling out, which made Finland even happier to head towards a nice, warm house. The sidewalk had not been swept yet, and as they walked along, there was a pleasant crunching of snow under their feet.<p>

After several minutes of walking in near darkness, for the sun was almost gone, Finland heard the boots crunching behind him stop. Curious, Finland turned around to see that Sweden had stopped in his tracks, appearing to contemplate something.

"Sweden?" Finland asked, wondering why the taller man had stopped. "SWEDEN!"

Apparently Sweden had wished to pick Finland up, causing the (rather girly) shriek from him. After picking him up by the sides, the tall nation had managed to balance a sitting Finland on both his hands. Finland started feeling a bit scared and very glad Sweden was pretty strong; at a head shorter than Sweden, he wasn't used to being taller than him.

Sweden seemed to pick up on his nervousness and started to let him down. However, half way through this process, he changed his mind and hugged Finland instead. It wasn't that Finland had never gotten hugged by Sweden before, quite the contrary; but this was somehow more awkward for him.

When Sweden finally let him go and they started back home, Finland got the courage to ask what the whole thing was about. Sweden looked at him and said, "W'll… Y're n'rm'lly so sh'rt, I th'ght I'd g've you a l'ft so you c'ld see wh't it w'ld be l'ke to be t'ller th'n me."

"…Please. Don't do it again."


	2. Viruses

**AN: This can be taken as EstLat, if you read things into it... I actually like SeaLat better, but EstLat is fine. Especially Neko!Estonia and Neko!Latvia (NekoStonia and Catvia)**

* * *

><p>"What did you do this time, Latvia?"<p>

Estonia was looking over the sad state of Latvia's computer, badly stricken by viruses. "I really don't know…"

Estonia sighed. "This is the entire reason I wanted to put parental controls on here. It's not that I don't trust you to stay away from things you shouldn't see or listen to, it's to make sure you don't go to a place with viruses. After all, you are accident – and apparently virus – prone."

Latvia looked slightly upset and hung his head. "I know…"

A prick of guilt stung the other country; he hadn't meant to sound harsh in what he said. He only wanted to state a fact. Pushing up his glasses, Estonia turned to the computer, now completely silent. He hoped that he could fix this huge mess in an attempt to make things up for Latvia.

* * *

><p>The virus scans came up negative, so Estonia proceeded to almost completely destroy the computer in an attempt to rat out a single virus. Latvia had gone to make lunch, but Estonia knew he wouldn't be eating until he got the young country's computer right. In fact, most likely, he wouldn't be sleeping. It was a very complicated virus, and it took all his effort to contain and try to destroy it. Unfortunately, every time he made progress, the virus seemed to fight back. He secretly suspected that Latvia only went to make lunch because he was too confused by the entire thing to do anything else. Of course, this did not surprise Estonia.<p>

Latvia came back in. "Lunch…?"

"Just leave it out for me. I'm not going to eat it right now anyway," Estonia told him. Frustration at this virus surged again, and he shook the computer screen. It recovered immediately, to his shock. "What just…"

"Yay! You fixed it!" Latvia exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air before hugging Estonia, who was still in shock. "How can I ever repay you?"

Estonia let out a nervous laugh. "It… it was nothing," he stated, even though it definitely was an extraordinary feat. Even Estonia, computer and tech expert he was, could not explain how a simple shake caused the computer to revive itself. "Are you sure?" Latvia said with such fervor that Estonia couldn't help but let his heart melt a little. He really did care for Latvia… "Of course."

_Besides, you're my younger brother. I don't need any payment except seeing you happy._

* * *

><p><strong>I don't get how that sloved it, either. So don't ask me.<strong>


End file.
